Have You Seen My Memory?
by Punchbuggie
Summary: Snape is hit by a Memory Charm and no longer remembers who he is, that he's a wizard, or that he hates Harry...Funny fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_I did not create Harry Potter._

"Potter, you've failed to properly listen to my directions once again! I told you that the potion is supposed to turn orange, not blue."

"I did everything right, I was sure I did!"

"Clearly you did not. Gryffindor will lose five points."

"Can't you ever leave him alone, you evil…"

It was Neville. Snape turned toward him, ready to take away points…

"Why does Neville have to do things without thinking first…" moaned Ron to Harry.

Neville was about to do something without thinking first again, this time because he didn't have time to think. He did the first spell that came to his mind…

"Obliviate!"

He had been planning to modify Snape's memory just enough to make him forget what he had said, but because of his clumsiness, Snape had clearly lost more of his memory than that.

"Hello! What's your name?" Snape said, facing Harry again.

"Harry…"

"Well hello Harry! I think you've got something on your forehead. Let me get it off…"

"Stop…That's not… it's a…scar!"

"Oh! Sorry! You should have said something! Why are we all in a dungeon?"

"Um… This is your class."

"Oh, well, where'd the teacher go?"

Then class ended, and it was time to go to dinner. All of the students got up and left, still looking behind them as Snape shouted, "Where are you going Harry? Come back!"


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner, all of the Gryffindors were thanking Neville when Snape said, "HI HARRY!" Harry was reminded strongly of Colin Creevy, and Snape reminding him of Colin was one of the strangest thoughts ever…

Professor Dumbledore magically put the food on the tables. Snape ran up to Dumbledore and shouted, "What just happened? Are you some kind of magic man!?"

"Severus?"

"What kind of name is Severus? My name is… uh…."

"Harry, what's my name?"

By this time everyone was staring at Snape. Trying not to laugh, Harry said "Ask Professor Dumbledore." He pointed at Dumbledore after realizing that Snape didn't know who he was.

"What's my name?"

"Come with me, Severus…"

"So my name is Severus!"

He started pulling him away. Everyone laughed, even Professor McGonagall, though she was trying hard not to. A moment later, Harry heard, "HELP! HELP! THE STAIRCASE IS MOVING!!!"

Neville had never been more appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut after dinner under the Invisibility Cloak. As soon as Hagrid opened the door, Ron exclaimed, "Hagrid! Did you hear?"

"If yeh mean Professor Snape losin' 'is mind, then yes, I heard."

"From who?"

Hagrid jabbed his thumb as the back door. Hermione ran to it and saw Snape dancing with a scarecrow. She began laughing, and Harry and Ron joined her in watching. When Snape noticed, he gasped, dropping the scarecrow.

"Harry! Where have you _been! _It's been...it's been..."

"Fifteen minutes," finished Ron.

"I have an idea," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"No, Harry! You can't take advantage of him! He'll take points from Gryffindor!"

"Fine," said Harry. He opened the door and said, so that Snape could hear him, "Professor, if I took advantage of your memory loss, would you take points off of Gryffindor?"

Hermione slapped him while Snape pondered this question.

"No," he said at last. "I don't believe in animal cruelty."

Hermione started to explain that Gryffindor was not an animal, and that points were _not _a part of its body, but Harry interrupted.

"That's...exactly the right answer! You've been chosen for a new reality T.V show!"

"What's that?" said Snape and Ron at the same time.

"An oxymoron," Hermione replied disapprovingly to Ron. "That stuff isn't _real."_

Harry snorted. "Neither is this guy," he said.

"Harry, you know that video cameras don't work here, don't you? If you'd ever read _Hogwarts, a--,"_

"_He _doesn't have to know that," he whispered, then said aloud, "Professor, the show is called, _Follow Draco Malfoy Everywhere He Goes. _Here's a picture. You have to start right away."


End file.
